X Love
by JNlover
Summary: When Ben goes insane due to the fact that Gwen and Kevin are dating, he does something very low to make Gwen fall for him. R&R


**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written a Bwen fiction, but to tell you the truth I'm beginning to loose interest. Yes I know it's shocking news, even I didn't know that it will eventually happen. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, I had this idea weeks ago, but I wasn't in the mood to update it back then.**

I do not own Ben 10

Ben stretched on his bed after saving the world yet again from Animo, of course with the help of Kevin and Gwen. He sighed, looked at his cellphone, and strolled down his contact list to Gwen's number.

As much as he wanted to call her, to hear her angelic voice, to tell her he loved her, he just couldn't. She was with kevin, and nothing was gonna change that. Ben knew that their relationship was true love which made him loose hope for them being together.

It was his entire fault. Why did he let Kevin join their group in the first place? The one who tried numerous times to kill him years ago. He was so desperate and blind to find Grandpa Max, so he made many bad decisions. Of course Gwen thought that he changed since she was in love with him, but truthfully, he kind of did.

He then remembered Julie, his girlfriend. Sure they both liked each other and went on dates and stuff, but had something for Gwen that was nothing compared to that to Julie. He doesn't know what it is, but he's pretty sure it was the feeling of love.

He was famous and loved but many teenagers in the world. He has many fans, especially girls; any one of them would be lucky if they went on a date with Ben. But none of them was as great as Gwen.

Ben smashed his cellphone to the wall, shattering it to pieces, and put his head between his hands. He cursed the fat that destiny made them cousins and nothing more, but who has the power to fight destiny? However, if they weren't cousins, he would have never met such a magnificent girl. Uggh he was so confused!

Ben finally closed his eyes, hoping that he would relax and forget about it, but every time he tries drifting, Gwen's smile would come to his mind.

That was it he couldn't take it anymore! He was gonna open the door and leave his house to head to Gwen's, but then he got a bright idea. "Nobody could defeat destiny? We'll just see about that" For the first time Ben spoke and switched his ultimatrix to Alien X, his least favorite alien.

He was surrounding by a void of darkness, with some stars around. He knew he was in the right place.

"Why have you summoned us?" The voice of rage roared

"I need your help"

"I'm not surprised"

"Calm down you. What can we do for you Ben?" The voice of love and compassion asked kindly

"Well you see there's this girl that I like, but fate-" Ben was cut

"Is this girl your cousin?"

"Yes it is"

"So I was thinking if you, I don't know, make her fall for me" Ben asked

"Seconded" Serena said joyfully

"Very cunning and low, even for an alien, motion carried, even though I'm not gonna like it. But know this boy, the girl will be in love with you due to a force, not real love , got it? "

"Yes sure whatever of course!" Ben was jumping with joy

Within seconds, he found himself in his room. He looked at the clock, and saw that he's been out for 10 minutes.

"Did it work?" Ben wondered loudly

Suddenly the door opened, and Gwen ran into Ben's arms.

"Oh Ben I missed you so much!" he hugged him, before he could say anything, she showered him with kisses, including a long one on his lips, which Ben returned happily.

"_This is the best day of my life, thank you alien X"_ Ben thought

Ben was still in Gwen's embrace, stroking her long red silky hair, which smelled like apples.

"So Gwen I was thinking if we could go out tonight"

"Sure" Gwen replied almost instantly

"_This is the best day of my life"_ He repeated in his head, but realized that Gwen was there, not that he minded, but because of his parents home.

"Um Gwen you can go now"

"No I'm fine." She then kissed him on his lips again ,and Ben deepened the kiss by pushing her closer. As much as he wanted this moment not to end, he had to keep controlling himself, and not loose it so they can have a successful secret relationship. Oh man he didn't expect it would be that hard.

"I wanna spend every moment of everyday with you. I love you Ben, more than you can ever imagine" She said excited

"I love you too Gwen" Ben tried not to freak out form happiness.

After he finally convinced her to leave, Ben jumped on his bed, and yelled in his pillow from happiness. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. Gwen, the woman that he would do anything for, the one who gives him a reason to live, was desperately in love with him. It was a dream come true.

2 hours later, Ben was done getting ready to his date. He just hoped that Gwen didn't tell her parents about him or it would end up as a catastrophe.

"Going on a date son?" Frank asked his son

"Yep"

"With who?" Sandra spoke

"Um with Julie of course" Ben said quickly. _"Nice Save Ben" _he said to himself

"Ok have fun dear. Be back by 8"

(Ok so his parents didn't see Gwen enter or leave, she used magic, just clearing out things if anyone got confused)

He went to his car to Mr. Smoothies and waited for Gwen there, as agreed. It didn't take long for Gwen to show up.

"Hey Ben!" Gwen hugged him tightly

"Hi Gwen nice to see you too. So what did you say to your parents?" Ben gulped

"I'm going out with Kevin" She said and Ben relaxed, _"Looks like she still has something"_ _left in her mind other than me, but I gotta be careful"_

"So what smoothies do you want?" Ben asked

"Whatever you want Ben" She said dreamily

"Um alright then" He went an ordered a combo of every smoothie flavor for him, while he ordered her a normal lemon smoothie so she doesn't throw up.

Later they found a vacant table and took their seats.

"The stars are really beautiful and glistening tonight" Gwen commented

"Not as beautiful as you Gwen" Ben gave her the old cliché compliment, but she still found it amusing. She then slipped her hand in his and sighed

"This is romantic Ben. Here we are sitting together, under the stars"

"Ya it's almost like a dream that I wish I'd never wake up from" He smiled

"Oh Ben" Gwen leaned in and pecked his lips. She was about to pull away, but Ben deepened the kiss and put his hand on her waste. But they had to pull away eventually since they were in public.

Ben looked at his cellphone watch which indicated that he still had 15 minutes in his date, so he was ready for another round of smoothies. But this time he got a large orange smoothie with two straws in it. (Awww how cute!)

He returned to the table and saw Gwen waiting.

"Here you go my princess, one large smoothie for both of us"

"Aw how sweet of you" Gwen said calmly

It didn't take long for both of them to start slurping the cup and giggling about how cute it was. At the end, they both laughed when they realized there was nothing to suck.

"This is the best night ever" Gwen said making a smile that would melt any guy's heart, especially Ben's.

"I know but everything has to come to an end. Come on let's go back" (Haha Mr. BG's It just slipped)

They were holding hands as they returned back (Just like he did with Julie in Peer Pressure)

The couple reached Gwen's house, but said their goodbyes a little from her house so that her parents won't see.

"I had fun tonight Ben. Thank you" She kissed his check

"Me too Gwen. I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"You know you will" She winked and continued her path to her house, while Ben went to his own.

Ben entered his house, took a shower, and jumped on his bed. But this time he was delighted, he was simply in love.

"Oh this turned out better than I imagined. Gwen is obsessed with me, and I'm gonna see her again, and again, and againnn" Ben frowned at the end.

He got what he wanted, shouldn't he be happy? Of course he's happy, it's just something seemed wrong. Of course there's something wrong, this wasn't true love!

Belicus warned him, but he was so greedy that he didn't care. As much as he was enjoying his 1 day relationship with his cousin, he knew what he had to do because he was a hero.

Ben text messaged his cousin, ordering him to come to his room. In less in a minute, she obliged and was standing there in front of him.

"Is there anything wrong Ben?" Gwen asked worriedly

"Gwen you might want to sit down on this" She nodded and sat down on the foot of his bed.

"So?"

"Gwen you're not really in love with me. You love Kevin, but I used an alien to get you to like me. This isn't true love" He admitted but it didn't work

"What are you saying Ben? I love from all my heart and nothing can change that" Gwen hugged him

"Ok this isn't working. Time to improvise" He whispered to himself and pressed the ultimatrix to Big Chill while she was hugging him.

"I'm sorry" He told her before he froze her

(Your all probably asking yourself why did he do that, well because he didn't want Gwen to see Alien X's immobile body and freak out and run to his parents and… He's really smart he thought it out)

He then turned into Alien X, ready to fulfill his destiny

"2 calls in 1 day, someone's having real trouble" Belicus joked

"I want to turn Gwen back to normal" Ben said seriously

"Well you're not gonna. She's stuck like this, you should be more careful for what you wish for"

"Oh come on!" Ben whined

"Oh alright" He grunted as Alien X did his thing.

"Thanks guys" He then returned to his room, as Heatblast, and unfroze Gwen.

"Did it work?" He wondered

"Ben? What am I doing here?" Gwen asked confused, checking her surroundings

"Um look at the time Gwen it's getting pretty late. Why don't you go home and we'll clear things out" Ben said nervously

"Ben I'm not going anywhere without an answer" Gwen said stubbornly

"Ok listen, but don't freak out. I used Alien X to make you fall in love with me" He gulped

"You did what? Why? How could you do something so irresponsible?" Gwen was clearly freaking out.

"Gwen when someone is in love with his cousin, who happens to have a boyfriend, he doesn't think well. I know it was wrong, but I was in so much pain with you being with Kevin that I didn't know what I was thinking. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry Gwen" He explained, but Gwen turned around angrily.

"I understand Ben, but I just can't believe what you did" Gwen said disappointed at what Ben had done

"I know you're mad, and you're probably never gonna forgive me, but please know that I'm sorry; I only did it because I love you Gwen, more than anything in this world"

Silence. A whole entire disturbing minute has passed without one saying a word.

"Ben I love you too, but I guess I was wrong"

"What?

"I said I loved you too Ben. I was just trying to make you jealous by Kevin, but it looks like it didn't work" Gwen said, but she was still not smiling and stern.

"Then why are you mad?" It was Ben's turn to become confused.

"Because you used me! I fell in love with a true hero, someone who puts himself in danger to save others, not somebody that was stupid enough to use an alien to make his cousin fall for him instead of coming and admit it himself! I never expected this from you Ben Tennyson"

She was gonna leave until she felt a hand pulling her arm and twirling her around to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry Gwen" He said, more sincere than ever. "I'm a fool in love, I'm crazy for you. Can you ever forgive me and start all over again? I'll never do something stupid in my whole life again. I'll even make it up to you, I'll take you every day on a date to any place you want" He said using his most pleading look.

After seconds of thinking, Gwen calmed down and laughed.

"Oh you must really love me Ben. I forgive you, come here you" She gave him a hug which he returned back, and a long deep kiss followed. It was better than all the previous kisses because it was a kiss of true love.

"I love you Gwen"

"I love you too Ben. So how many malls are you gonna take me to tomorrow?" She grinned evilly

"Oh no" Ben was at the verge of crying as he hugged Gwen again

**I hope this won't be my last Bwen fiction. You know it all depends on you guys. If you want me to write more stories, then say so. I wish you liked this story I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. Please review on your way out**


End file.
